Journey of the New Heros
by GallagherGirl97
Summary: Benji is new at Camp Half blood! But Almost immediatley she is sent on her first quest. What will happen?.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! I'm kinda new to doing this kind of writing, but….well, I luv it! Funny, Amazing and AWESOME! Well Let's make this short& sweet, shall we? THIS IS ABOUT A GIRL._

_The rest, I'm afraid is yours to find out._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: I'm Attacked By An Evil European Underwear Model**

"Today, children, we are going on a field trip." My teacher, Mrs. Lucine said.

Really? And we weren't alerted about this how….?

The class went up in cheers.

"To the mall!" She finished.

WHAT?

The class cheered louder.

We never have EVER gone to the MALL as a field trip.

YES!

Everyone jumped out of their seats and ran for the door.

Wow, I thought, as I was getting onto the bus, being unpopular sucks.

Everyone had a seat buddy leaving me to sit all alone in the front.

Tear, tear.

I'm pretty much used to it. I mean, No one wants to be friends with the geeky smart girl, right?

Although, And not to be self centered, but, I don't really look like a geek.

I've got dark brown hair half way down my back.

It's naturally curly and even though almost every day people ask me how I keep my hair so perfect, I hate it.

I have big brown eyes, and I'm not really skinny, and I'm not really fat.

I'm SUPER, SUPER PALE. I swear.

Ghosts look at me and say, "Wow, and they call US pale!"

Yep.

Let me introduce myself.

I'm Benji Mintral. Yes, yes. I know. It's a weird name. Who knows, maybe my dad was some kind of hippy?

I never got to meet him.

Apparently, he left before I was born.

He came back after I was born, but I never saw him.

I live in Detroit, Michigan!

Yes! The state with the really bad economy!

I'm 13, and I go to The Hendrickson School for Exceptional Young People.

Or: HSEYP.

I love to swim. I have no idea why, but water is soothing to me.

I live with my mom and her new husband, Steve, in the suburbs.

It's pretty nice, but I miss the lakes.

I've only been to the ocean once, and I miss it. So much. The wind blowing back my hair. The spray of salt water in my face.

Sigh.

I looked out the window.

Whoa.

I get dizzy. Deep breath! Deep breath! Ugh. Motion Sickness.

As soon as we get there I jump off the bus.

"Ahhh." I sigh, leaning against a pole, and closing my eyes, enjoying the feel of solid ground.

"Happy to be here?" Mrs. Lucine asks as she walks by.

Haha. I guess.

"Um, Mrs. Lucine? What exactly is the point of this field trip?" I ask. Honestly, I was a little skeptic.

She looked dazed. "Because….uh…? Come along!"

What?

We followed her into the mall.

Why? Your probably going: "NO! NO! IT'S A TRAP!" Well, at the time, I just excused her odd behavior for midlife crisis.

Sorry, I didn't see it coming.

"Now, just go have some fun!" She yelled.

What. The. Flip.

Our class looked stunned.

Then simultaneously, they all screamed and ran in different directions of the brightly colored mall.

Well, this won't end well.

* * *

I was in Hollister when he came up.

(Ok, ok yes! I'm a prep! Don't judge.)

"Hey there." I heard. BRITISH ACCENT! A male voice. Deep. Most likely, 15? 16?

Sorry, shut up brain.

I looked up.

Oh snap!

The guy had white-blond hair and a small that Zac Efron would be jealous of.

He was tall, too.

Sigh…

Uh, he was wearing, ONLY his underwear.

What the heck?

"Oh, uh, hey." I said shyly, finally remembering to respond.

"Follow me." He said.

I did.

Oh. Now Don't be going "Wow. How much of a genius can this girl be?" I DIDN'T KNOW!

Anyway! Back to what happened.

I followed him down the corridor.

We reached the end and his beautiful smile disappeared.

The big idiot named Benji (me) Followed some random guy out of Hollister and into a deserted corridor of the mall.

Well. Don't blame me. He, it turns out, was some kind of monster that Charmspeaks people.

He turned to face me.

And in a COMPLETELY different voice then before, he said, "Time to die, hero!"

And attacked me.

I gasped then, I have no idea what took over me, but as he tried to slice my head off with the knife that suddenly appeared in his hand, I ducked.

I rolled over, grabbed his leg, and spun.

"OW!" He shouted.

"YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! OW! EAT IT SONNNN!" I yelled. I jumped into the air.

But he grabbed my foot.

Crap.

I went down and tumbled onto the ground.

He tackled me to the ground.

He held the knife above my throat.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Say goodbye, pretty girl!"

Then boom.

I disappear.

* * *

I reappear on top of a house.

Yes. A house.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream.

What the heck am I doing here?

Better yet, What just happened? WHERE AM I?

I see people coming out of the building I'm on top of.

"HELP!" I shout.

They look up.

Even from up here, I see whoever it is, mouths drop.

"We'll get you down.

Then it hit me.

And with a wave of nausea, I passed out.

When I woke up, I was inside.

The first thing I saw were three faces looking down at me.

One, was a guy around fifty looking with a beard, and a wheelchair.

The second was a boy maybe two, three years older than me, with black hair, and green eyes.

The third was a pretty girl with blond hair, and stormy gray eyes.

Some how, I felt a connection with the black haired boy, not like a love connection or anything but…it was strange.

"She's awake!" The older guy said.

"Shhh! Don't scare her!" The girl said.

"Annabeth, I'm sure she's fine." The black hair guy said. Then to me, "Can you hear me?"

It took a lot of strength but I nodded my head.

I started to sit up, but the old guy gently pushed me back down.

"Not now, you're not strong enough." He said.

I was mad. "Who are you to tell me what I'm strong enough to do? I was just attacked by some crazy underwear model, and you're telling me what to do?" I sat up again.

Whoa. My vision went blurry and I quickly lay back down.

"I like her! She's feisty!" The black hair guy said.

The girl punched him in the arm and laughed.

I could easily see they were, boyfriend, girlfriend.

"Now, how about you tell us how you ended up on top of our roof?" Annabeth said.

I told them the whole story, and when I was done I felt almost perfectly fine.

"Wow. That's so rare…" The guy muttered. (Turned out his name is Chiron.)

Percy and Annabeth looked worried.

"We have to tell you something Benji." Annabeth said.

"You're a hero." Percy finished.

Huh?

"Uh, thanks?" I said, confused.

Chiron laughed nervously. "We don't know how, or why, but one of the gods has dropped you here for a reason. Have you ever heard of Greek Mythology?"

I nodded my head.

"Well, it's real. Heroes like Hercules, are actually real. As are the gods. They exist unknown to humans through something called, the Mist. It shields the vision of mortals from seeing monsters. That's probably what you had seen. You see, when a god….uh…..hooks up, with a mortal and have a child, the child is called a hero. They are half god, and half mortal. That is what your are. Most heroes are watched over by satyrs-" I cut him off.

"What do you mean, satyrs?" I asked.

"Half men, half goat." Annabeth answered.

"Oh. Okay. Er, proceed?" I said awkwardly.

"Anyway, they protect heroes as they get older. When a hero hits thirteen-like you- they start getting attacked my monsters. This is when they are normally taken here. To Camp Halfblood."

"I see." I said. Somehow, I wasn't surprised by any of this. "So who is my Parent?" I asked.

They looked at each other. "Well, we aren't sure yet until they claim you. Which should happen tonight, at the bonfire." Percy said.

"If you're feeling better, we can have some-" She was cut off by a girl running into the room,

"OMG! I think Loris is hurt! She fell into the lava pit!"

"Oh! Perfect timing! Raya, this is Benji, Benji, Raya! Raya is new here too! She can show you around." Chiron said, as he walked out of the room.

"Come on! I'll show you around! You're name's Benji? SWEET! I take it you haven't been claimed yet?"

She had dark brown hair like me, but she was super tall and super skinny, like a model.

I shook my head. Wow, she's full of energy.

"Good! Me either! Do you wanna eat together at dinner?"

"Sure!" I said.

Wow! I'm here 5 minutes and I make my first friend! I'm so proud of myself!

Wow. I'm a dork.

* * *

We ended the tour at the pavilion. The camp was beautiful! And it seemed like a LOT of fun. I couldn't wait.

I sighed. I only wished I was claimed.

We got some food and went to sit down at an empty table.

I was wrong. Even here at a camp for people who were apparently just like me, I was STILL an outcast.

That was proved when a mean-looking, pretty blonde girl walked past me, looked at me for a second, stuck her nose up in the air, and walked away.

"Welcome Campers!" I saw Chiron come into the center of the pavilion.

"Today we have to new campers, come on up Benji, and Raya!" He finished.

Oh, great. This is perfect. Ugh.

We got up and walked up to the center of the pavilion next to Chiron.

"No-" Suddenly, Chiron was cut off.

Behind me, the fire got huge. And outside, lightening crackled, and thunder boomed.

I heard the ocean crash against the rocks.

Everything got chaotic. Then I heard a gasp so loud it seemed synchronized with the campers.

Raya looked up and gasped too. Above her head was a black glowing, leaf, type of thing-The Helm of Darkness.

I have no idea how I knew that.

I slowly looked up.

Floating above my head was a glowing blue trident.

* * *

_Yup! Well! I hope you like! Please review!(((:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, Well, Well! THANK U! For reviewing, I thought its time to get on with it, no? Well, let's go! ABOMINOS! I WILL LEAD THE WA-AY! HEY! HEY! (dora, the explora.)_

**

* * *

**

**I'M A HUH?**

SAY HUH?

There was a collective gasp.

And this means…?

Suddenly, everything got really quiet.

And then, someone started clapping.

What are they clapping for? I wondered.

Oh.

Us.

I turned around to find Chiron whispering frantically to Annabeth.

"I never thought it would be so soon…I never even thought he was serious!" Annabeth was whispering.

I turned back around. Not my conversation.

Suddenly, someone came up and tackled me.

Oh, uh, sorry, I mean hugged.

"OOF!" I said as I was knocked to the side.

What the?

It was Percy. Why…?

"SISTER!" He shouted at me. "Well, kind of! Oh WOW! This is cool. But how can it..? I thought he was kidding." He looked at me and smiled. "Come one, you seem confused. Let's go to OUR cabin!"

"Uh, ok?" I said nervously.

As we walked by, everyone stared. It was REALLY weird.

And slightly uncomfortable.

We reached a cabin that was long, and thin. It was made out of gray stone with bits of…seashells, in it?

We walked in and I was amazed. It was glowing! There was even a small fountain with gold coins.

But I was kind of disappointed. There were 6 bunks. All of which were empty except for one. And another slightly messy one.

Percy is my only cabin mate? But, all the others had tons of campers.

"Here we are! You can choose a bed, wow, this is…wow." He said shaking his head in astonishment.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, it's nothing except…wait? Of course! You don't know!" He got up and sat down next to me at the bed I chose in the corner closest to the fountain.

"You see, our father is Poseidon. The god of the sea. And water, and sometimes horses. We are kind of like siblings, because of our father. This is our cabin. It's just…I used to be the only one in here. You see, there are 3 main gods. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Have you heard of them?"

I nodded my head. "Wait? So…Poseidon…is our DAD?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. I know, hard to believe, right? But anyway, a couple years ago the three big gods were forced to promise not to have kids with mortals anymore. Well, they didn't keep that promise. Examples, you, me, A girl named Thalia, and now Raya. But you see, we are the only ones. So we tend to have the strongest powers. Do you understand?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, so we get powers?" I asked excitedly. This is sweet!

"Yeah! I'm not sure about you, but I can breath underwater and make little air bubbles underwater, too. I can also control water. Watch!" he said.

He pointed his hand toward the fountain. The water floated up into the air, stopped for a second, and rained down.

"Oh, my gosh! That's sweet!" I said, laughing.

"You try!" He said smiling at me.

I pointed my hand at the water slowly. I concentrated. Sure enough, slowly, the water bubbled, and rose into the air.

I moved my hand around, testing it, and sure enough the water followed my hand.

I swung my arm back to the fountain and kind of released my concentration, and the water dropped.

"HOLY CRAP! THIS IS EPIC!" I yelled.

He laughed, "I had the same reaction! But this… this is odd. You AND Raya…both claimed at the same time? Hmm…" He said, a confused look crossing his face.

"PERCY! You have to come out here! There's ANOTHER new kid! He just appeared!" Said a girl as she ran into our cabin.

We got up and sprinted out. Chiron was surrounded by Annabeth and a few others. There seemed to be someone in the middle.

I pushed my way to the front. There was Raya, kneeling next to a boy my age.

He had blonde hair and was kind muscular, but not in the fat way.

So, in other words, he was hot!

"We found him a couple minutes ago…he just appeared here!" A pretty blonde girl said.

"I think he's ok!" Raya shouted. "Yeah, definitely not going to die."

Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open.

"Wher-?" He asked, sitting up.

His eyes were gray. It was odd, I have never seen anyone with gray eyes…wait!

Annabeth had gray eyes, maybe they are-

My thought was cut off by someone else speaking.

"And…when we saw him, all of a sudden, a-a, a…lightening bolt. It appeared!" The last part was rushed, as if she was scared of what everyone would say.

Everyone gasped.

"It can't be!" Chiron exclaimed! " What time did this happen?" He asked frantically.

"Um…about ten thirty?" The blonde girl said nervously.

"But! That's impossible! That's the same time that it happened to Raya and Benji!"

They boy sat up some more. "How did I get here? I was just at home…and then…? Where am I?" He asked looking around at everyone.

His eyes landed on me. My heart jumped. He smiled.

"It has to be a quest! It's obvious!" Annabeth said. "He's part of it too. This is crazy though…the three gods? All of their children, at once? It's impossible!" She said, pacing.

"I seems it is. All we have to wait for is the prophesy." Chiron said. He turned to the boy, still sitting on the ground. "Welcome, to Camp Half-Blood…What's your name?"

"Will, Will Renderson." He replied, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Well, Will this is where you live now, come let's walk. Raya, Benji, come along." Chiron continued, trotting ahead.

The group that had gathered quietly dispersed.

We followed silently. Raya broke the silence. "So, a quest? What does this mean?"

"I think it means, we're meant to finish some kind of task? The three of us? I'm not sure." I answered quietly.

Chiron went over the basics with Will. He kept looking back at me.

Raya noticed. "Ooh! Somebody have a crush?" She whispered loudly.

"SHUT UP!" I said too loud.

They stopped and looked at us.

Oh, crap.

"Now! Time for introductions. Raya, this is Will. He is the son of Zeus. Will, this is Raya, the daughter of Hades."

Raya waved. "Don't worry, I'm not THAT much like him." she said grinning.

He smiled back.

"Will, this is Benji, Benji, Will. Benji is the daughter of Poseidon. Benji, you know who Will is." He said moving on.

We stopped and stared at each other.

_*Flashback*_

_A little boy walks up to a little girl. _

_The little girl is sitting next to another little girl. _

_They are talking. _

_She swings her curly pigtails back and forth, shaking her head, no. _

_He walks up. "Hi, I'm Will, can I sit here?" He asks nervously. _

_The girls look at each other, The one with the darker hair whispers in the other's ear. _

_They look at the boy. "Yeah!" Says the curly haired girl. "I'm Benji!" _

"_I'm Raya!" Says the other girl. "Wanna help us color a picture?"_

_He sits down and looks at the picture. In it is a mysterious dark hole with there teacher falling into it. Next to the hole is a raging sea, with perfectly drawn dolphins diving in and out of the waves. _

"_Sure!" He replies. _

_He picks up a yellow crayon, and draws lightening striking the ground next to the hole. _

_The children continue to be friends, getting closer and closer. _

_Images flash as if pictures._

_Benji jumping into a pool. Raya, reading a scary stories book. Will jumping around in the rain. _

_Then, black. _

_Flashback ends._

Suddenly, Will is standing in front of me, looking at me worriedly.

Then, I fainted.

* * *

_OOH! Well, this weekend hasn't been the greatest…let's leave it at that. Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Well…I don't even know if people read this? But if you do…CONGRATZ! After like 5 months, I decided to go on with this story! I was going to give up but QUITERS NEVER WIN AND WINNERS NEVER QUIT! So here y'all go…_

* * *

**I Go On A Quest…Whatever That Is.**

"Uhhhhhhh…" I moaned as color swirled dizzily around me. I felt grass under me, and could faintly hear the sounds of laughter coming from a distance.

I tried to focus on a certain thing, but everything was a blur.

"Benji….Benji!" A voice called my name softly.

"Meh…" I groaned as I moved to sit up, someone's arms holding me gently.

I focused, and the colors evened out. I saw Chiron and Raya looking at me worriedly. Where's Will?

I looked to the right and saw that _he_ was the one holding me gently. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Raya grinned maniacally. I scowled. "Um, yeah. What the heck just happened?"

"You passed out." Chiron stated. "From shock I believe. Do you know each other?" He looked worried.

Realizing I was okay, Will pulled away his arms…reluctantly I must add.

It came back to me. The vision of all of us, hanging out over the years.

"Yeah! I know you guys…but what happened?"

"I-I don't know…" Raya replied. " I think I saw what you saw too. Kindergarten…the picture…" She trailed off, and we both looked to Will.

"Thank God! I'm not the only one who saw it?" He looked at both of us.

"This is so odd…I simply do not understand…Must be a quest…Yes, yes…A quest…" Chiron mumbled, as he paced back and forth.

He must have notice us staring at him oddly, because he cleared his throat and said, "I must be off…I trust that you are able to walk back, Benji?"

I nodded, as he galloped off towards the camp.

"Well…This is awkward." Raya stated, flopping down into the grass.

I looked up toward the sky, I didn't realize how dark it was until now, the stars lit up the sky, so I could still see Raya, and Will's faces.

We all looked at each other. "I don't remember us being friends. But I saw it in the vision. What could it mean? The 3 main gods? 3 children, who all grew up with each other, but have no recollection of it?" Will stood up and paced, his eyebrows furrowing over his stormy eyes.

"It makes no sense…none at all! How could we have forgotten? It seems like we grew up together!" I asked in frustration.

Raya sighed. "Foolish mortals…" She shook her head as if waving us off.

"Hey! We aren't even mortal _really._" Will said defensively.

"WELL! I AM _IM_MORTAL!" She said haughtily.

She grinned, and I cracked up, Will and Raya joining me.

"Well, what do we do? Wait for some chick to show up and be all '_YOUR QUEST SHALL BE: BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!"_ Psh. I don't _think_ so!" Raya stood up, joining Will pacing.

"What do you suggest we do?" I asked slightly confused. I mean, it's not every day that you get assaulted by a model, thrown into a camp, and find out you're a demigod.

"We train. We have so much we need to learn, so much we need to find out, and I think I speak for all of us, when I say that we barely know what we're doing." Will stated, looking at me.

"Excuse me! But I actually _do_ know what I'm doing, thank you very much! I have studied Greek mythology, and I know most of the gods." I stood up too.

Will smiled. "Is 'knowing most of the gods' going to help us when we battle a Cyclops or something? I think not."

"Well. I can fight anyone. I'll kick their $$!" Exclaimed, Raya.

"REALLY? Please! No swearing! Now, guys the three gods were _always_ fighting! We need to make an effort _not_ to!" I exclaimed.

Will and Raya looked at each other, then at me. "Your right. We can't do this on our own, we need to work together."

"OOH! Let's make a handshake." Raya said excitedly, pulling us together.

Will looked at her like she was crazy, and grinned. "Ok. "Totally Awesome" on three?"

I grinned. "You know me so well."

We stacked our hands, Raya's warm on mine. And Will's, cool.

"1...2...3...IT'S GONNA BE TOTALLY AWESOME!"

We laughed our whole way back to camp.

* * *

Who am I kidding.

There is NO WAY I am going to be able to sleep tonight.

Percy was snoring softly from his bed, so light as feather, I tip-toed out of the cabin.

I didn't even know where I was going, but my feet were leading the way.

This all happened so fast. I can barely keep up with it. _Mom._ I thought.

What would she be thinking? Would she know?

Chiron said he'd send a letter, but she has to be worried out of her mind.

I miss her. I thought sadly.

I'm so pathetic. I miss my mom just because I Haven't seen her in like 18 hours. SUCK IT UP!

I shook my head, and looked around. The camp was doubtlessly beautiful.

I walked out of the semi circle of decorate cabins, some blazing with light, others completely dark.

I passed the house that Chiron stayed in, and came towards the archery section.

I passed the rock wall, lava cooling on the side.

It's so much to take in, I thought as I passed the weaponry area.

Just yesterday I was a normal girl, (Okay. _Kinda_ normal,) living in a suburb in Detroit.

Now I was a demigod with unbelievable powers and no training, a quest on the brink.

Funny how much one day can change you.

I stopped, not paying attention to where I was.

Good thing too! I stood on the edge of a dock. I gasped, and stepped back.

It. Was. Freakin. Gorgeous. The moon shown across the lake, reminding me of Lake Huron. I was in a little cove-like area, and I saw that I had walked on a path directly from my cabin. I just _knew_ this was made for Percy and me.

It was a swimmers dream. The water was perfectly clear, and when I dipped in my toe, unseasonably warm for spring.

"It's _beautiful_." I said aloud.

I wasn't expecting the male voice behind me when it said "It is."

I gasped and spun around, almost toppling off the deck.

Will grabbed my arm and pulled my close, before I could though. "That was close." He smirked.

His face was inches from mine, and I could feel his warm breath tickle the top of my head, as he looked down at me.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I asked half angry and confused.

He smiled. "I followed you. You never even noticed." He let go of my arm, and sat down on the deck, dangling his legs over the side. He looked up at me. "Join me?"

I swung my arm around the pole and lifted my feet over the edge. I swung over the water, my hand reaching for the other pole, as I swung down, letting go of the pole and landing gracefully in a crouched position.

I grinned as I sat down. "Your not the only who can surprise people." His shocked look making me laugh.

He smiled. "Benji…I feel as if I already know you." His expression became serious as he turned toward me.

"I know…I think we did know each other. I think that someone had our minds erased. Making us forget. But…why?"

He stood up. "We'll find out." He reassuringly took my hand, helping me up.

"I sure hope so." I whispered.

"Well. We _can _start over." He looked at me smiling, his blonde hair seemed to shine in the night. "Hi, I'm Will. I'm a demigod."

I grinned. "I'm Benji, and no way! Me too!"

"Wanna see something cool?" He asked, raising his hand up, palm out to the sky.

I didn't have time to respond when, suddenly, lightning flashed across the sky.

I gasped. "How…?"

He smirked. "I just figured it out. Bet you can't do that!"

I grinned, "Oh, but I _can_ do _this._" Then, I stepped out over the water.

And….DIDN'T SINK!

Yup. I'm a total beast.

I stood there, the water rippling beneath my bare feet. Will's jaw dropped.

"Oh, and that's not all." I lifted my hands, concentrating on what I was trying to do.

The water behind me rose, higher, and higher like a giant tidal wave.

It. Was. Freakin. AMAZING!

I lowered my hands, and gently the water dropped.

I stepped onto the deck. "Ready to go back?"

He nodded, slightly dazed.

And we walked back, unknowing that the next day would be even crazier.

Or, that at that moment, we were being watched.

* * *

WOW! Crazyyy! what will happen next? REVIEWW!


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! What's happening' y'all? Well for me, that answer would be summer! WOOT! WOOT! Partay! Hahahaha! Anywho, I am going to try to update __**The Newbies **__as well as this! I just have to get this one done. Quickly. The sake of the world depends on it._

**Some Crazy Chick Tells Me a Prophecy**

"Everybody wake up! Because the sun is shining just for us! Everybody wake up! Into the morning into happiness! He-"

This is what I woke up to today.

A teenage boy singing Broadway show tunes.

"Um…Percy." I said quietly. (That's where he stopped singing.)

"OH! Um. Let's just pretend you didn't see that." His cheeks were bright red.

I smirked. "See what?" I rubbed my eyes and laid back down to go to sleep again.

He grinned at me. "Nothing, not a thing! But GOOOOOOOD MORNING! WAKEY, WAKEY! RISE AND SHINE LITTLE SISTER! WE GOT A TON OF THINGS TO DO! I NEED TO START TRAINING YOU, AND WHO KNOWS! MAYBE WE WILL FIND OUT THE PROPHECY TODAY!"

I groaned. Who cares about a stupid prophecy? The sun was barely up, so why should I be?

But Percy was relentless.

When he threatened to sing more songs from _The Wiz_ I jumped right up.

"Percy…I have a problem. I don't have anything to wear." I said glumly. My favorite pair of jeans? Gone. Fabulous.

"Oh Chiron told me to give these to you!" He said brightly, handing me a pair of new dark wash jeans, and an orange shirt that said "Camp Halfblood" In big letters.

"Is this the name of where we are?" I asked him, eyeing the shirt.

"Yup! Camp Halfblood is where most demigods go. Most only come during the summer, but some stay all year. Oh! I almost forgot! Chiron thought you might like these, he says they change colors." Percy ran to his bed and pulled out a pair of brand new Chucks.

"No way! Color changing Converse?" I asked incredulously, reaching for the shoes.

These are way better than my normal black ones at home.

"But I wonder if they are your magical item?" When he saw the confused look on my face, he continued. "You see, everyone has a magical item, or weapon of some sort. Mine is Riptide."

He held out a crappy looking pen, and clicked it. With a _whoosh_, the pen transformed into a giant, magnificent sword.

"Oh my gosh." That was all I could say.

He grinned, as he clicked it again, turning it into a normal pen again before putting it into his pocket. "I know right? I bet yours will be sweet too, I mean you already got the shoes!"

I smiled, then left for the bathrooms to change, when I came back he was waiting at the door. "Hey, your shoes! They're purple!"

I looked down in surprise. Indeed they were! "This is so cool! When will I get my weapon thingy?"

"Whoa! Slow down champ, let's go to breakfast first, then we'll see what happens next."

And with that, we walked out of the cabin, with my rainbow shoes and his magic pen.

Tell me why this doesn't seem strange?

* * *

As we reached the pavilion, the sun was just rising over the water.

I always loved sunrises, and this one reminded me of watching the sunrise back at home.

FOCUS!

Golly. I went up in line, and got some food, but couldn't help looking at the way the water sparkled in the sun's light. It was magical.

Anywho, I looked around and realized something…I had no idea where to sit.

Great. Yet another lunch of eating alone. I sighed as I started toward the breakfast bar.

"Hey, BENJI! OVER HERE!" Someone shouted.

I spun around and saw Raya waving her arms at me. She was sitting by Annabeth and…Will.

I paused. I'd been thinking a lot about Will. How could someone be so gorgeous, but nice, and kind too? And why did I keep getting the feeling he liked me?

I shrugged it off as I walked to the table and sat down next to Will.

He smiled at me. "Sleep well?" He asked, knowing both of us didn't get back from the docks until 1.

"Yeah," I replied. "I slept great!" We both grinned, and Raya warily looked at me, before shrugging and going back to her toast.

Percy sat down next to Annabeth. "So, what's happening today?"

But before she had time to respond, a girl walked up to our table.

She was pretty, but she was also very dirty, her clothes were stained with dirt, and she had a glazed look on her face.

Annabeth gasped, and Percy just sat there, staring. Soon the whole pavilion was motionless.

Raya, Will and I exchanged worried glances before turning back to look at the girl.

But she was moving towards the center stage.

Once she got there, she spun around and faced everyone.

She opened her mouth and smoke came out, and she spoke.

"_As you all will surely see,_

_The fate of the world depends on three._

_The child of death will learn to grow._

_But might be destroyed for what she knows._

_The son of the sky will make a choice,_

_To use his actions, or use his voice. _

_The daughter of the sea plays a strong part. _

_But must she follow her head? Or follow her heart?_

_The journey of the new heroes has begun. _

_And will end at the rise of the midnight sun." _

The pavilion was eerily quiet, and then, with a gasp, the girl collapsed.

A gasp went up among the crowd, and two boys rushed up to help her to a bench.

"Oh. My. Goodness." I breathed.

"Th-that was about us, wasn't it?" Will asked to no one in particular.

"Hmm. 'The Child of Death' I like it!" Raya stated.

We stared at her as Percy and Annabeth ran towards the girl.

I saw Chiron and ran towards him. "Chiron! What's going on? Is she possessed or something? Is she going to be okay?" I asked rapid fire.

"Yes, she's going to be okay. No, she's not possessed. And what you just heard, was the prophecy. And, yes. It was about you Raya, and Will. Just calm down and let us handle it."

I nodded, and walked back toward Will and Raya, who were looking at me worriedly.

"She's okay. I guess that was the prophecy!" I said, trying not to freak out.

Well. You'd freak out too if some creepy hobo walked in on your breakfast and told a freaky poem about you and your friends to all the people at your summer camp, wouldn't you?

"Okay, I say we get out of here!" Raya said, standing up.

"NOT so fast." Replied a loud, deep voice coming from behind me.

Raya's eyes got really big, and Will narrowed his.

Slowly, I turned to face probably the ugliest girl I have ever seen in my life.

I mean, seriously! Her mustache put Chiron's beard to shame. Her arms were burly and hairy, and she had the ugliest sneer on her face.

Not to be a prep, but seriously. GO. GET. SOME. PLASTIC. SURGERY.

Now, the angel inside of me was saying, 'Look deep within you, to find the goodness within this girl!'

But I highly doubted there was anything good about her.

"Um, hi! Can I help you?" I asked brightly.

I think she growled. Then she spit. "YOU! Hah! Getting a _quest? _Yeah, right! You don't even deserve a quest! You've only been here a day. Obviously it was meant for me. So, just move your tiny little butt, OUT OF MY WAY!"

Let me tell you. I'm not someone you should like to mess with. When the boys tugged my pigtails, I round-housed their faces in. And when girls said mean things, I said some back.

But. I shall try. "Well, I believe that in the prophecy, it said that the 'Daughter of the Sea' was to go on the quest. Not the daughter of Ugliness."

Oops.

"THAT'S IT!" She grabbed for me, but Will jumped in front of her, pushing her back.

"How about we settle this in an orderly fashion?" He said, struggling to hold Ugly back.

"Oh shut up, you stupid prep!" She spat at him. "And what are _you_ looking at, you FREAK!"

Now, don't get me wrong! Will could definitely hold his own against her, he was just afraid of hurting her.

And on occasion, I could too. You see, I hate bullies.

With a burning passion. I don't stand for it. And what makes now any different?

A crowd was starting to form by now, and suddenly, the chick screeched.

She jumped past Will and ran straight for me.

Oh, who was I kidding? I AM GOING TO BE MAULED BY A FREAK!

Think! Think! _Water. _THAT'S IT!

I focused, and felt the water beside me rise with my arms.

I opened my eyes to find Will, Raya, Ugly, and the crowd staring up at the wall of water in amazement.

Angrily, I threw it at the chick, and watched happily as she flew backwards into the crowd, no one bothering to catch her.

There was an awkward moment of silence and then the group burst into applause.

"Benji! Benji! That was amazing!" Raya shouted, as she ran up and hugged me.

I smiled meekly. "I don't really know what happened…I was really mad at that chick."

"That was impressive." Annabeth said, as she came up with Percy. "But now, it's time to train."

Oh, lovely.

_Well? What do you think? SUMMER IS HERE! SO I will be updating more often! PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
